Remembering Sunday
by Connecticut
Summary: SerbiaXRussia. to the song remembering sunday. first songfic tell me if it's good or not!


he woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes

started making his way past two in the morniing

He hasn't been sober for days.

He woke up and looked at the clock on his desk, it read 2 a.m., he tried sitting up before feeling the whole room spin looking at his desk he noticed a few empty bottles of tried counting how many days he's been waking up this way,four that's how long, he knows she would be dissapointed with him but she was gone, so he doesn't see a point anymore.

Leaning now into the the breeze

Remebering Sunday he falls to his knees

After finally being able to get up he stumbled into the hallway where a window was open, feeling the cool brezze made him remember,she's gone and hadn't been back since Sunday.

They had breakfast together

but two eggs don't last

Like the feeling of what he needs

His last time with her, he feels the loneliness now and realizes just how much he needs her and her love, and her hugs.

Now this place seems familiar to him

She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin

She led him upstairs,she led him upstairs

left him dying to get in.

He remembered that sh had grabbed his hand having one of her "I'm up to no good smiles" before dragging him upstairs to lightly kiss him on his lips and go into her room closing the door before he could walk was dying to get in and she what she was doing, too bad he found out when she opened the door again.

Forgive me i'm trying to find

my calling,I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And it's driving me crazy,it seems

I'm gonna ask her to marry me.

He started calling at night, going after her after and then going to all her neighbors asking where she was in his dreams and it was starting to make him insane , he really felt that he loved her and that he was going to ask her to marry him when he found her again.

Even though she doesn't believe in love

he's determined to call her bluff

who could deny these butterflies?

They're filling his gut.

She had shown him that she had problems with love after Franz Ferdinand died she also seemed to trust people less than before, and she had shown on more than one occasion that she loved him, so he was determined to show her that she he was with her he felt like butterflies in his also saw that she felt them when she was with him she always starts getting pink dusted on her cheeks.

Waking the neighbors,unfamiliar faces

he pleads,oh he tries

but he's only denied

Now he's dying to get inside

He remembers waking up her neighbors,and saw all the unfamiliar faces,and asking them if they knew where she was dying to get inside her mind to find her.

Forgive me i'm trying to find

my calling,I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And it's driving me crazy,it seems

I'm gonna ask her to marry me

He knew now that he needed to find had started fighting this war for her and he was going to end it for her so that she wouldn't be bullied anymore...... and so maybe she would come back, her leaving was really getting too him.

The neighbors said she moved away

funny how it rained all day

I didn't think much of it then

but it's starting to all make sense

Oh I can see now these clouds

are following my in my desperate endeavor

To find my whoever,wherever she may be

They all told him the same thing, she was gone,he only remembered a few blurry details of after she left he drank for the rest of the night, but he remembers the rain pouring down on him while he stood in the sunflower fields she had walked out into the field again and felt the rain pouring down on him more now.

I'm not coming back(forgive me)

I've done something so terrible

I'm terrified to speak(I'm not calling, I'm not calling)

But you'd expect that from me

She was crying,Yugoslavia was confused he brought her to his house and she had ran up into the room he gave her and started crying hysterically,Was she really that happy to be away from Russia?

She was feeling alone again, she wished she was back but she knew she wasn't coming back....... stupid Prussia it's all your felt like she had done something terrible, and she felt like she couldn't speak she was terrified to to because then she would've started yelling for Ivan.

I'm mixed up ,I'll be blunt;

Now the rain is just(your drving me crazy I'm)

Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind

Keeping an eye on the world,

So many thousandsof feet off the ground

I'm over you now

I'm at home in the clouds

Towering over your head.

She sighed and stoode up walking over to the mirror. She noticed it was rainingshe carefully climbed out the window and down to the grass via trelis and just stood in the rain,she felt like she was watshing him out of her thought of all of her friends and how many of their feet was of the ground metaphorically looked up and noticed this was her house, the one she lived in before she moved into Russia's, she smiled sadly as she thought of what he had told her her house looked like it was in the clouds compared to her's.

Well I guess I'll go home now

I guess i'll go home now

I guess i'll go home now

I guess I'll go home........

He sighed, he had asked everyone near her even Herecules's who had rudely sworn at him in Greek,Ancient Greek, and didn't want to but he guessed he had to he had to give up and go didn;t even notice when he started crying as he walked home. 


End file.
